thebakapediafandomcom-20200213-history
Cosplay
Since B.A.K.A.Cosplay is a Cosplay group they do a lot of Cosplays. They do all their Cosplays by themselves, from shoes to any kind of accessoaur. Cosplay stands for Costume play and it's about a person dressing up and try to look like one of his/her favorite/choosen character, and if feeling like it also try to act like the character. The B.A.K.A.Cosplay members usually wear their costumes on conventions or when they meet up for taking fun photos and making random videos. The costumes are placed in alphabetical order in this priority; #1 Animé #2 Character #3 Cosplayer Cosplay worklogs/Cosplays done: .''' Crim from .Hack//SIGN by Rokusho Subaru from .Hack//SIGN by Blue Mosquito '''B Hitsugaya Toushirou from Bleach by Charko C''' Sumomo from Chobits by Fisk '''D Millenium Earl from D.Gray-man by Sedra Death by Sedra Kira from Death Note by Sedra L from Death Note by Mitternacht F''' Summoner Yuna from Final Fantasy by Mitternacht '''H Hisoka from HunterXHunter by Zlasher Killua from HunterXHunter by Sedra K''' Tamama from Keroro Gunsou by Mitternacht Axel from Kingdomhearts II by Anteli Demyx from Kingdomhearts II by Anteli Roxas from Kingdomhearts II by Mitternacht Sora from Kingdomhearts by Blue Mosquito '''L Richard from Looking For Group by Sedra M''' Phantom Renegade from Medabots by Rokusho '''N Akatsuki Naruto (own version) from Naruto by Rokusho Deidara from Naruto by Mitternacht Deidara Remake from Naruto by Mitternacht Hidan from Naruto by Rokusho Itachi from Naruto by Rokusho Kakuzu from Naruto by Zlasher Kankuro from Naruto by BJ Kiba from Naruto Shippuuden by Cooler Kisame from Naruto by Fisk Konan from Naruto by Anteli Naruto from Naruto Shippuuden by Rokusho Orochimaru (Akatsuki version) from Naruto by Hebi Pein from Naruto by Sedra Pein Remake from Naruto by Sedra Rock Lee from Naruto by BJ Sakura from Naruto by Fisk Sasori from Naruto by BJ Tobi from Naruto by Cooler O''' Monkey D. Ruffy from One Piece by Mitternacht Monkey D. Ruffy remake from One Piece by Mitternacht Nami from One Piece by Sedra '''P Human Umbreon from Pokémon by Blue Mosquito R''' Souseiseki from Rozen Maiden by Fisk Suiseiseki from Rozen Maiden by Mitternacht '''S Mitsunari Ishida from Samurai Warriors2 by Rokusho Nurse from Silent Hill by Fisk Nurse from Silent Hill by Mitternacht Pyramid Head from Silent Hill by Rokusho Luigi from Super Mario by Cooler Mr. Game & Watch (Black) from Super Smash bros. meele by Zlasher Mr. Game & Watch (white) from Super Smash bros. meele by Fisk T''' Yoshimitsu from Tekken by Cooler The Joker from The dark knight by Cooler The Piñata by Zlasher (made by Rokusho) Jazz from Transformers (G1) by Sedra Megatron from Transformers (G1) by BJ Optimus Prime from Transformers (G1) By Mitternacht Soundwave from Transformers (G1) by Sedra Starscream from Transformers (G1) by Mitternacht '''Y Yaoi Maiden by Mitternacht Bakura from Yu-gi-oh! by Anteli Z''' Link from Zelda by Charko Midna from Zelda: Twilight Princess by Mitternacht Zombie by Charko Zombie by Zlasher '''Total Costumes done: 61 Category:Cosplay